


Friends don't know the way you taste

by makosunfish



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makosunfish/pseuds/makosunfish
Summary: Friends don't know how love tastes.
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Friends don't know the way you taste

**Author's Note:**

> Friends don't know how love tastes.

蓝家的妖精们经常会提起一个几乎不辩自明的事实，super junior的成员银赫和东海拥有着他人欣羡的亲密关系。  
“其实就算问谁和谁亲密……因为我们整体上关系都很好……”  
不过，如成员神童所说，suju的确是个队友关系格外和谐的特异团体，在这样的背景下，银赫和东海的频繁互动似乎也并不显得多么突兀。

当然，前提是作为suju的银赫和suju的东海。  
如果谈一谈“李赫宰”和“李东海”的关系，大半成员会不约而同地闭嘴。

“我是不知道，这种问题不是问当事人比较好吗？”申东熙会意味深长地笑笑，语气不明地避开问题。  
“银赫哥和东海哥就是……很让人羡慕的关系。和其他成员不一样。”金厉旭会眨眨眼，平静地托着腮微笑。  
“呀，李东海总是和赫宰混在一起，”金希澈会嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，“他俩太奇怪了，到底是super junior还是D&E啊？”  
“他们俩是特别的。”崔始源会笃定地说，好像在国会会议上敲定了一个永久有效的议题。

于是不明真相的人更加地好奇了，他们到底是什么关系？

“就是很好的朋友，十几年了，几乎soulmate一样的。”当事人之一李东海被问到这个问题时总是笑着摆手，答案给得倒是真挚又大方。

“嗯…傻瓜和天才的关系。”另一当事人李赫宰喜欢抖机灵，结果自己往往第一个绷不住笑出来，“我是天才，李东海pabo。”  
“…他说的是什么？”然而几秒后，他又忍不住好奇，非要打听对方的答案。  
“他说你们就是朋友，好朋友。”  
“是吗，也不能算错了。”李赫宰若有所思地点点头。

好朋友总是出双入对。  
他们一起去看日出，一起出两个人的专辑，一起在偌大的舞台挥洒汗水，连mv和宣传片都要演共赴黄泉绝不独活的桥段。  
孤寡老特酸溜溜地在休息室里刷动态，两个崽子一个都不接电话，他只好把目标转向家里最小的孩子。  
曺圭贤和崔始源到达机场刚下车，裹着寒风并肩而行，话音也被吞没得含含糊糊：“哥，银赫哥没和我一起走，他和东海哥他们先走的。”  
他说着，又想起李赫宰急吼吼收拾行李赶保姆车的样子，嫌弃地直摇头。  
连赶行程都要飞同一班飞机，D&E两个人是长在一起了吗？

诸如此类的事迹数不胜数，第二百次被目击一起吃饭，第八百次被拍到一起登机，第一千次在节目里神情对视，队友司空见惯，粉丝嫌弃又喜爱。冬天来了，李赫宰美滋滋地在社交平台上上传两张合照，配文“D&E八周年”。  
看不过去的粉丝终于在评论里大声质问：“赫宰欧巴！不要发这种让人误会的照片！你要和东海欧巴谈恋爱吗？？ELF呢！！”

他和东海像是谈恋爱吗？  
飞机机舱里发出嗡嗡的轰鸣声，李赫宰翻评论的手指忽然停住了。他缓缓转头，李东海在他旁边的座位上睡得东倒西歪，实在看不出一点爱豆的样子。  
可这个喜欢浪漫，向往恋爱，睡姿豪放的家伙，说他们是朋友呢。

手指快速动了动，评论瞬间被划出了屏幕。

作为爱豆，最早习惯的事物之一便该是机场里热切的目光洗礼与不会停止的闪光灯。  
哪怕是一些已经超越界限的眼神与跟随，艺人也往往只能承受。

出海关到候机厅的路上李东海已经压了四次帽子，李赫宰停下脚步，回头去等他表现异常的同行人。  
李东海走了几步差点撞在他身上，惊愕地抬起头来，白色口罩之上露出一双动摇的黑色眼睛。  
李赫宰的视线越过他，在李东海身后搜索，很快锁定了几个眼熟的身影。于是他动作自然地搂过人的肩，顺过他的行李箱，若无其事地回望一眼。  
“你在前面走。”他压低声音，轻轻拍了拍李东海的后腰。

十几年来，这动作拥有着相同的安抚效果，李东海乖乖地绕行到李赫宰身前，只离他两三步的距离，再也不用顾虑身后如芒刺背的目光。

李赫宰的认知里，新人爱豆或是女性爱豆往往更容易得到照顾，若是遇上了这种事，身为大前辈的自己少不得要挺身而出。

可李东海和李赫宰同岁，同年出道，同是男人。李赫宰一时半会儿竟找不出保护他的合适理由。  
可他的小傻瓜那么低落，那么畏惧，那么不安，李赫宰也找不到不去保护他的理由。

人们都说，他不说话时，看起来有些冷冷的，于是李赫宰索性彻底冷下脸来，严实地挡住李东海的身体，心底不断思考着自己此刻的身份。  
他是以什么心情站出来保护他的呢？  
他是队友，对，他是李东海的同事、李东海的朋友，所以他保护他。

可是，不仅仅是这样。  
刚才那一瞬间，他只是想像个男人那样保护东海。

李赫宰望着李东海放松下来的背影，在熙攘的通路中间边走边发呆，连粉丝递来的信都忘记了接。

那些人还不至于跟到朋友的私人聚会上来。李赫宰告诉自己要放心，却还是给经纪人打了电话确认今晚的行程没有泄露。  
李东海穿着保暖的加厚卫衣和长风衣，围巾是鲜嫩的粉红色，生日会的时候自己曾亲手围在他脖子上。他的笑容也是鲜亮粉红的，今晚是难得的老友聚会，东海最喜欢的几个前辈朋友和哥哥都会出席，他又会表现得像一只娇憨的小老虎，抓住人便热情地拥抱甚至啃上一口。  
金钟云坐在坐席里闲闲喝茶，听了李赫宰的话便笑道：“呀，东海只会咬你，哥哥们还不至于。”

李赫宰本来不打算喝酒的，闻言却眸光微动，转头就给自己满满倒了一整杯，又帮金钟云也添了些。  
因为他们是朋友？所以才这么亲昵吗？  
这个说法容易令人接受，却并不令他满意。

今晚的酒没味道，李赫宰边喝边想，都怪艺声哥，真是不会喝酒啊。

他艺声哥当然没那么能喝，大半个晚上过去，频繁的推杯换盏已经将他的脸蒸成了一片通红。不过李赫宰自己也没好到哪里去，明日他没行程，心中又郁结难解，正是放纵自己的好时机。  
李东海还是乐呵呵的，吃饭喝水都香得很，照常没有喝酒。李赫宰认真地夹起一口菜，听见旁边的哥哥笑着问话：“东海，这么多年了，还是一点都不能喝吗？”  
“哥，能喝一点了，但是多了还是不行。”李东海缩着脖子摆手，被厚厚的衣服裹着，像一只憨头憨脑的小熊。  
李赫宰盯着他傻笑，用筷子点了点桌上的啤酒：“这么一罐，只能喝三分之一。”  
李东海似是不服气，捞起酒罐子摇晃了几下，明明没什么自信，却还是犟着点头：“这种程度的，喝一两个还是没问题。”

平静的湖泊总是能被某人莫名其妙地煮沸，筷子和酒罐碰撞出几声清脆的声响，李赫宰忽然痞兮兮地笑开：“试试啊，你试试。”

众所周知，“李东海没有胜负欲”。  
试试就试试。

在场的都是知根知底的朋友们，二人倒是没什么顾虑，一片热闹的氛围里只有金钟云在一旁唠唠叨叨地担心。  
“东海，差不多了吧，呀，赫宰呀……”捏扁的酒罐子和他皱起的眉毛一样形状曲折。

李东海哪里是差不多了，简直是超太多了，他很少一口气喝这么多酒，很快就晕晕乎乎不知今夕何夕，攀着李赫宰的肩膀把喝空的酒罐子倔强地举到人面前。  
“不错啊，李东海。”李赫宰说话打着滑，甚至带出几个卷舌。他侧目去看李东海粉红的脸庞和颈子，一时只觉心猿意马，手指便不自觉碰触上那片软乎温热的肌肤。

李东海立刻打了个激灵。  
是因为他的手指有点凉的缘故吧。

“哥，我去吹吹风清醒一下。”李东海忽然就要离席。  
金钟云一个劲地推李赫宰的胳膊，依旧皱着眉头像个小老头似的：“赫宰，你去看看他。”  
…到现在还觉得他比东海状态好吗？

小包间里开了空调，外面的走廊自然没有，李东海想用冷意醒酒，便散步似的走进了最近的楼梯间。  
这里只有无限漫延的黑暗和干冷的空气，混沌的大脑被窗外的凉风一吹，热意终究散了些去。

可他错过了回去的时机。李东海推开消防通道旁的门，李赫宰就站在门口，眼神比他还迷离几分。

“呀，你喝醉了？”李东海晕乎乎地轻笑，一边轻声问着，一边掏出手机想拍下这珍贵的把柄。  
其实，李赫宰喝醉的时候话并没有变多，他静静地望着对面偷笑的男人，下一秒竟然推搡着去抢他的手机。  
谁也不记得过程是怎样的，唯一可察的只有结果，他被他堵在门后的角落里，手机在冰冷的地砖上摔出一声痛苦的重重声响，酒精冲昏了两颗清醒的头脑，谁也没有去捡它。

折腾了一阵两人都有些粗喘，不知道为什么，明明很冷，李东海却觉得浑身每一个细胞都在蠢动。  
它们突然活过来了，好似被李赫宰的体温所吸引，只等一个拥抱将它们点燃。

酒精实在是很危险的东西。  
不仅对李东海如此，对李赫宰也是同样。

他看着他，而他呆呆看着地面，地上手机的颜色变得混沌，在窗外的一点光亮下拖出一道长长的黑影。

“好冷。”李东海低着眼干巴巴地说，尽管他的心脏格外有活力地向四肢输送着更甚往常的热意。

他不该这样说的，更不该习惯性地朝那人敞开怀抱。  
他们的身体已经离得足够近了，早已超越了所谓“朋友”的距离。

“pabo呀…”李赫宰叹息般地低喃。

酒气醺然，男人滚烫的额角忽然抵上来，温暖的体温飞速传导至李东海的脸颊甚至胸口。

是楼梯间太冷了，他必须抱着赫宰，是的，他需要温暖，必须这样做才行。  
他的渴求只是对人类体温贪恋而生出的本能反应。  
在这之上还有着什么，李东海无暇去想，也不敢去想。

他们不能对视，这是最后的防线。李东海垂目，长睫压抑地颤抖，仅剩的一丝理智告诉他，此时遇上那人含着碧波与流光的眼，等同于自愿跳入陷阱。

“你怎么回事？”李赫宰却轻笑着问他，语气也向上飘着，十足好奇的样子，“眼睛痛吗？为什么在抽筋？”  
他又靠过来了些，肆无忌惮地侵占李东海与墙壁之间最后的空隙。

李赫宰醉了，彻底醉了。  
来不及了。

李东海还是忍不住了，他抬起眼，看见李赫宰的黑色瞳孔中倒映出他模糊的影子，似乎比真实的自己更加闪亮。  
究竟是谁给他准备了这个陷阱呢。  
竟然算准了他李东海天生喜爱这样的冒险。

目光或许是带着电与火花的，不然为何李东海周身都麻酥酥地起了鸡皮疙瘩？然而它也粘稠，扯住了两个人的呼吸，无论是谁，四目一旦相遇，就别想再移开视线。

李东海能感觉到李赫宰的目光是游移的，可从未离开过他的脸，它在昏暗的角落里细细雕琢他的眉、眼、鼻，呼出一口酒气，最后停在他的唇上。

他的所有都停在李东海的唇上，眼神，呼吸，心跳。  
接着，在这一秒，他的唇也停在他的唇上。  
像细细的花瓣落在柔柔的溪水中央。

光影朦胧，适合欺骗。李东海终于闭上了眼，自觉跳进了对方的陷阱。

没有人会执着于谁先开始了这个动作，毕竟他们都醉了，追根究底是酒精的错。  
喝醉了的人这样胡闹也是可以的。

于是他用舌尖挑衅了李赫宰的下唇，描摹了那里饱满的形状，又戏弄似的轻舔。  
李赫宰睁开眼看他，气息急促，鼻腔泄出一声轻轻的哼笑，也回之以同样的厮磨。

李东海来了脾气，这是笑话他不会接吻。  
他是没有李赫宰恋爱经验多，吻技大约也不如他娴熟，可他只是需要他的温暖，形式与技巧从来不重要，怎么就要被他嘲笑？

然而不等李东海做些什么抵抗或反击的表示，对面人早已先一步抓住了机会，他依旧轻笑着，下一秒却汹涌地吻了上来。  
一池春水瞬间搅起迷乱的浪。

舌与舌之间的争斗从未如此激烈，摩擦，卷舐，忽而相抵，忽而抽离。两个男人是两团狠厉又缠绵的火焰，沉沉的黑暗中火舌互相吞噬，却在逐渐稀薄的氧气中愈燃愈烈。  
李赫宰大多时候会让着李东海的，除了喝醉的时候。酒精作用下，属于男人的攻击性和占有欲彻头彻尾地展露，他的手掌攀上李东海绷紧的后背，顺势把人往胸口箍紧了些，直到东海厚实的胸肌贴上来，直到他能清晰地感觉到对方胸口剧烈的鼓动。

李东海喝得自然不如李赫宰多，却好似醉得比他更深些，他很快放弃了多余的别扭，坦率地迎合李赫宰来势汹汹的唇舌。二人的呼吸奋力喷薄着，弥漫起泛着酒香的雾气。  
酒喝得太多了，喉头就干渴。是因为渴了才吻得如此疯狂，是因为渴了才觉得这吻甘甜热烈。

不过眩晕大约与酒无关，只是李东海的氧气全被李赫宰夺走了。他不甘心地揪住李赫宰后脑碎而软的头发，上手的瞬间却又敛了力道，索性一把揽住对方的脖子，把自己彻底送进他怀中。

他一直这样抱他的。  
东海父亲去世那年也是，他们拿了一位的时候也是，赫宰痛苦的日子里也是，入伍也是，退伍也是。  
此刻他依旧同样用力地拥抱赫宰，同样本能地索求他的温暖，却是在无人的楼梯间里，与那人胡天胡地吻作一团。  
黑暗为这个错误铺好了舞台，于是他晕头转向地走上去了。

不知李赫宰是否也察觉了这个拥抱背后的惶惶，唇间攻势变得柔和，似在安抚对面人的情绪一般。李东海却忽然发了狠，死死揽住男人，舌尖窜入他口中不依不饶，搅得李赫宰心脏一揪一揪地发痛。最后他的牙齿撞在了他的唇上，齿龈磕碰也不能让他们停下来，疼痛也不能令他们清醒。

李东海意识到了，他根本不想清醒。

然而他最终还是醒了过来。

楼梯间依旧被黑暗包覆着，赫宰用拇指捻去他唇角潮湿的水渍，在绵密的黑暗里轻轻开口。

“上次，那个采访，你是怎么回答的？”

李东海的瞳孔还恍惚地扩散着，听到这句话才颤了颤。  
不用赫宰指明，他也知道他说的是哪次采访。

“我说我们是朋友。”李东海用手背抹了抹嘴，忽然觉得害怕极了，几乎到了无地自容的程度。

李赫宰的视线漫不经心，飘向他颤抖的肩膀：  
“我们是朋友吗？”

“……”于是李东海再也不能回答。大块石头灌入他的喉管，直至胸腔都沉沉地堵住了。  
他回避似的低下头。

他们不是朋友吗？  
那他们还能是什么呢。  
李赫宰喝醉了，要告诉其他人，赫宰喝醉了就喜欢胡言乱语。

“回去吧。”李东海放下了揽在男人肩上的手，李赫宰失了温暖的肩头慢慢变冷、僵硬起来。

方才暧昧火热的空气全成了飞进高空的泡沫，在云层里彻底消散了踪迹。  
究竟是谁不甘心？

李东海抹了把脸，磨蹭半晌迈开脚步，身后却响起李赫宰平静到残忍的声音。  
“李东海。”  
“为什么不拒绝我的吻？”

……

李赫宰变得不能面对李东海了。就像他也感到，李东海总是避开他偶然的视线。

一个吻一场梦，根本无人知晓他们的秘密。舞台聚光灯下，李东海依然撒着娇搂上李赫宰的肩膀，守着抱着他的宝物甜甜唤一声“赫宰”。  
在聚光灯照不到的阴影里，李东海也会拥抱他，肉体温暖肌肤绵软，却再找不到那夜的热情依恋。他总是恰到好处地浅尝辄止，悸动飞速靠近胸口又飞速撤离，李赫宰什么也抓不住。

东海说他们是好朋友。

李赫宰自嘲地想，是啊，东海这样也是可以的。  
李东海可以揪着朋友的头发，把舌尖顶进朋友的嘴里吻得啧啧作响，可以揽着朋友的脖子暧昧地轻触他的脸颊，像个孤独的孩子那样把自己送入朋友的怀抱中。  
因为他们是朋友吗？所以连越界至此的行为他也迁就他。

可李赫宰不认为自己会为了哪一个朋友在几乎没有的底线上退无可退。

只有也只能是李东海。是李赫宰变得不能没有李东海了。

哪有什么亘古不变比金坚的友谊，不过一个人把另一个人装进心里，悄悄地护住，再摆上一圈漂亮的说辞巧言以饰，如此而已。  
那些漂亮的借口早在他们双唇相触的刹那就撕扯个粉碎了，他只是爱李东海罢了，家人也好兄弟也好恋人也好，他只是太爱李东海，爱到渴望他一个深入喉舌的吻。

李东海回吻了他，那是代表他与他有着相同的想法吗？或者他只是醉了，偏爱自己虔诚的嘴唇？  
一罐啤酒就醉的李东核啊，李赫宰脑中浮现小孩儿微热泛红的颈项，仰起脸没心没肺地笑了。

一旦固定同行人不再出双入对，最慌的反倒是看戏的观众们。  
李赫宰自己觉得，最近恰好行程不多，花点时间思考思考他和李东海的事也是个不错的选择，不过，其他成员显然不这样认为。

朴正洙吃饭间隙总是不自觉看他的脸色，神童哥说因为他表情太凝重，自己和特哥都没食欲了。  
李赫宰也没想什么特别的，就是想起李东海缩着肩膀落荒而逃的样子，心里别扭而已。  
曺圭贤最近不再使唤他做这做那了，也不再央他去看自己的音乐剧。只有金厉旭没眼色，张嘴就说“哥和东海哥一起去啊”，话音没落就被团霸狠狠捅了一肘子。  
最提心吊胆的还是金钟云，撒谎，不会，圆场，太难，练习室里精分似的引逗李东海，十次有八次被推开。如果现在给他一管胶水，恐怕立刻便要把两个弟弟的手粘到一处去。  
那晚及之后的变化他是唯一的见证者，联想到那夜李赫宰冰冷的表情与李东海欲哭的眼睛，敏感的主唱哥哥几乎可以肯定，二人之间一定发生过什么。  
“哥又怎么了？拉不出来吗？”李赫宰就坐在他旁边，欠兮兮地瞟一眼金钟云微皱的眉头。  
“哥才想问，你和东海怎么回事？”话头终于挑起来了，金钟云难得没有生气，反倒有些急切。

什么怎么回事。李赫宰不动声色地扬唇，眼中却无笑意。

他爱上了他的朋友，就这么一回事。

李赫宰没办法去看练习室另一头的李东海，余光里他的影子模模糊糊，只是溶化在水池中央的一幅画像。  
当他意识到李东海在生命中不可或缺，男人便突然远去了。

就是这么难的一回事。

没有解不开的答案，只有不够聪明的头脑。成员们都说，论起sj里最聪明的，那还要属圭贤。  
“不见面会心疼的时候，自然就见了。”曺机灵捧着爆米花嚼得津津有味，神秘兮兮像个未卜先知的算卦大师。

于是朴正洙给成员做的泡菜神奇地统一送到了李赫宰家。官方团欺在kakao群聊里大声抱怨，只换来了十几个【已读】提示。  
说归说，成员倒是接二连三地乖乖造访，一天下来也搬走了七八分。  
“哦？怎么这么沉，特哥又做多了吧。”金厉旭大声说。  
“你不行，我来，”神童装腔作势地弯腰，“等等，这个真的是泡菜吗？不是石头吗？”  
李赫宰不以为然地看戏，最爱演的就是他家这些疯子哥哥弟弟，又想骗他搬泡菜，以为他每次都会上当吗？

最后造访的是工作繁忙的始源，天色晚了，家里只剩了他和东海的泡菜还没搬走。  
“这个泡菜挺沉啊。东海没问题吗，听说最近腰又疼了。”不知什么时候，连崔始源也学会了添油加醋。

李赫宰抿着嘴神色不明，盯着那最后的两箱泡菜出神。

其实他早猜到了李东海家大门的密码，只不过东海习惯了来找他，他们的交流里向来是木浦老虎先攻，他的招术通常留作后手。  
后手竟然是用在这样的时机下，李赫宰也不知这算好事亦或坏事。

关门的嘀嘀声回荡在安静的空间里，闯了别人家的男人轻手轻脚地脱了鞋，一边东张西望一边轻唤主人的名字。  
“呀，你泡菜我给你搬来了。”李赫宰随意穿着家居的睡衣睡裤，正如李东海闯入他家一般，在对方的客厅里闲逛起来。

一定是冬夜太静了，李赫宰发誓，他绝无意偷听李东海卧室的声音。

这个时间家中无人的可能性很小，李赫宰摸着黑走近卧室的方向，那里的门虚掩着，细微的光亮透过门缝拖出一条朦胧的灰影。  
微微推开门，昏暗的房间里只有窗外皎月漂浮着淡淡光晕，中央的大床上坐着一个人影，不着寸缕。  
李赫宰猛地呆住了。

那人当然只会是李东海。

只见他姿势放松地坐在床上，毫无顾忌大敞着双腿，汗水薄薄覆盖其上，甚至反了光，更显得那肌肤湿润而可口。坚实饱满的大腿间已然露出那根雄雄挺立的器物，肉红色的，生机勃勃的，与清纯俊脸形成巨大反差的色情。  
李赫宰曾经见过的。  
他早就看过李东海的阴茎。李东海洗澡时从不避着他，他说“都是男人，有什么不能看的”，然后大大方方把自己的身体展现在他面前，露出他劲瘦的腰身，他浑圆的臀，甚至他人鱼线下静静沉睡的男性象征。  
李赫宰知道，因为他们都是男人，因为李东海把他当作朋友，所以他可以看，却永远不能仔细地端详，不能看见那茎身为自己而搏动的样子。

他只能看见男人的手在跨间时快时慢地碾动，仿佛听到手指摩擦过柱身时发出腻滑的水声。  
李东海的侧脸浸在月光里，映出一条俊美的轮廓线，流畅线条一路行至他微微后仰的脖颈，于是李赫宰的视线也跟随着，落在他不停滑动的喉结。  
“嗯…唔…”  
隐隐约约的，却格外煽情。李东海轻轻发出小猫儿似的呻吟。

“哈啊……”  
心跳在这暧昧的音色中愈发鲜明起来，半密闭的空间内飘来属于男人与性的火热气味，李赫宰眸色沉沉，冲上脑门的血液被李东海的味道彻底点燃。

不该破坏这场面。  
他不想打扰李东海，对不起，但太美了，对不起。  
他又想起那个吻，想起自己在吻他时，脑中不住浮现一团团玫瑰色的、旋涡一般的旖念。  
究竟是片刻的混沌还是清醒的沉沦？酒精早已挥发在夜风里，那天晚上，他有没有撒谎？  
浅浅的负罪感与深深的欲望纠缠，李赫宰无声褪下裤头，抿紧了唇将手伸向了滚烫的下身。

男人在月光下抚慰自己，而他躲在房门后的阴影里，紧盯着对方的动作，渐渐粗重了呼吸。  
快感如浪将他吞噬，李东海的呻吟就在耳边，手又加快了些速度。二人都兀自沉浸，寂静的月光里只有快速的喘息撕扯着耳膜。

忽然，一道极轻的呼唤穿透空气，在李赫宰的心房中央敲响极重的一声。

“赫宰…呜…”

瞳孔倏地缩紧，余音在脑海剧烈震荡，李赫宰的手猛然停下。

他能确信自己并未被发现，从他的角度看过去，李东海紧闭的双眼和呼出热气的双唇都一清二楚。

“赫宰……赫宰……嗯……”  
一声。又是一声。李东海只是在呢喃他的名字。  
他自慰的时候，嘴里念着他的名字。  
那声线听上去并不平常，沙哑、迷蒙之中带着急迫，断续之间溢出恳切，像是溺水之人窒息前最后的呼救。

李赫宰觉得心跳快得几乎要爆炸了。  
他早该知道。  
那天晚上，李东海的眼睛不是被酒气熏红，他的唇也从来不是因为冷风而颤抖。

走出这一步吧。他们该把那些心思都拿到月光下清清明明地抖开了。  
如果不是现在，又该是什么时候呢。

房门被人推开，李东海也毫无所觉。同李赫宰的那个吻将他紧密地包围了，柔软湿润的唇瓣下是一条过于火热的舌，从他的眉到他的腰他的腿，一路纠缠至他缩紧的脚趾。他在那唇舌间，成了最透明的蜉蝣，漂浮颠倒在快感的波流里。  
李东海有些心慌，可又莫名怠惰于思量其中的缘由。  
…是太久没接吻的缘故吗？怎么会想起那人大汗淋漓的模样便激动地几乎射出来。

天花板被窗户细长笔直的影子切割成黑灰相间的方块，李东海散去视线的焦点，李赫宰黛黑的眉眼就拢在那丛深不见底的黑色中央。

虽然赫宰的手是冰凉的，可它们穿过他的腰后，能在臀上点起一团团的火。他被困在男人怀中，像无法展翅的金丝雀婉转悲鸣。或者，他该是未曾上弦的雀鸟八音盒，他手上的力道越烈，他的啼声越亮。而后，李赫宰终于为他上了圆满的弦，身体中心的开关被强硬地牵动，于是他只能机械地、一刻不停地歌唱。  
不过，李赫宰哭时应当也很好看。皱起的丝绸被舞着流动的波浪，把他琉璃一般莹莹发光的身体藏住了，只露出两条笔直的白腿。脚踝细而长，吻露在肌肤表面会反射出细细颤抖。他用脚心摩擦自己的锁骨和后颈，合着无声的鼓点翻覆，而自己锁住他腿根两捧趁手软滑，莽力撞上几下，便撞落男人几滴宝石似的泪。  
没错，台上帅气台下却惑人的家伙，那才是他的宝石美男。

手中滚烫的器官开始跳动，李东海又闭上了眼。房内空气潮热，天花板上的黑色正与夜色一同缓慢融化。  
谁料，即将融尽的黑暗中，猛然闯进一声沉静的发问：

“…为什么叫我的名字？”

李东海正沉浸在要紧处，被这一声吓得不轻，睁眼便见李赫宰不知什么时候站在床前，无言望着他。  
“呀！吓我一跳…你……你什么时候来的？！”他手忙脚乱想去拽床脚的睡衣睡裤，却被李赫宰一手挡住，接着它们便远远甩进了房间角落的黑暗中，再不见踪影。

即便是多年的固定同行人，被人撞见自渎这种事也实在太过尴尬，大片红色飞速窜上李东海本就微微泛粉的脸。手臂被李赫宰用力拽住了，他只好埋低了头，试图逃避现实，逃避李赫宰冷静的提问。

太糟糕了！他全听见了！还明目张胆地问自己！  
这种事……这种事不都是要假装没看见的吗……  
为什么叫对方的名字？他自己都没想明白啊！不要总来追问他了！

感性的人与理性的人要想达成一致，必得有一方先做妥协。纵然宠惯了李东海，在这个问题上，李赫宰显然并不打算让步。  
“问你话呢，”他不动声色地爬上了床，语气执着地扯着东海的胳膊，“你刚才……为什么叫我的名字，嗯？”

李东海大脑一片混乱，事情已经这样了，任何理由都像是虚假的敷衍，除了破罐破摔还有别的法子吗。  
“我…我是…”他使劲咽了下口水，“我们……”

李赫宰手指微动，不等他说话便嘲讽似的挑了挑眉：“我们？”

“又要说我们是朋友？”

短短一句话，语气冷漠中带着危险。李东海愣住了，李赫宰向来温柔，极少这样和他说话，他惹他生气了？  
他只能呆呆望着男人优越的鼻梁，被对方炯炯的目光盯得有些发毛。

对面的男人确实被一股奇怪的怒火包裹了，他欺身而上，抓住李东海愣神的时机一举攻占他的领地。

李东海，别开玩笑了，你明明也清楚得很。  
什么朋友在喝醉酒后抱着对方的脖子接吻？  
什么朋友在自慰时反复念着对方的名字？

“呀，你不能这样对我。”  
男人似是无奈，声音轻得恍若叹息。  
可下一秒，他的目光仿佛一条游蛇，紧紧缠住李东海的双眼，话语更是露骨至极：

“朋友…能看到你现在这副放荡样子吗?”

他几乎在挑衅李东海的自尊。

“朋友……会知道这里尝起来是什么味道吗……”

一根微凉的手指攀上嘴唇，李东海重重抖了一下，迷糊的大脑皮层一时间炸开数百朵烟花。  
那根手指缓慢地摩挲他的下唇，将他带往一个越来越清晰的答案。

李赫宰和李东海是什么关系呢？

李东海想起某一个灯火阑珊的夜，李赫宰单膝跪在练习室的地板上，慢悠悠却认真地替他系鞋带；有一天他从录音室里冲出来，揽着他的背让自己听他刚刚唱的歌；他们在后台同吃一份饭，自己故意去夹他喜欢的鸡蛋卷，他故作恼怒，最后吃空的餐盘里却剩下了那一块；还有他们去瑞士玩的那年，一张双人床，自己躺在他的右边，不知不觉拍了十几张他的睡颜照片；后来他进了警察厅，那里的夜空和瑞士的一样蓝，昌珉和始源像他的亲兄弟一样温暖，可他却只能在天台上寂寞地吹风，借着月光思念已经离开的雨。  
那时的李赫宰拿走了一半的李东海，李东海只好也分走他的一半，他们空了一半的心无意识地彼此纠缠，日日夜夜，却仍不知满足。

这还能是什么关系呢？是一辈子也不想分开的关系。  
他们是渴望互相占有的朋友，是陷入友谊魔咒的恋人，是不懂说爱、却互相牵引的笨拙灵魂。

李东海想到了，那种关系应该有名字的，叫做“我爱你”。  
他突然很庆幸，还好他早对赫宰说过“我爱你”了，尽管那时，连他自己也没能弄懂那三个字里代表的所有感情。

原来我比想象中更爱你。  
我好像，爱上了我的朋友。

李东海垂眼，手伸过去扒拉了几下，最后犹豫着牵住了对方的手指。  
他该怎样揭去那个名为朋友的借口，向男人展露他无法承认的、赤裸裸的一颗心？

“呀，你知道那个吗？”思绪缓慢回笼，李东海静了一会儿，怔怔地说。  
我好像喜欢你。  
李赫宰没有笑，重重压了他的唇一下：“知道，我知道。”  
李东海停了动作，颇为惊奇地瞪大了眼：“大发…你怎么知道的？”

“你不是说过么，”李赫宰反手握住了他的手，掌心温热，“‘&’是‘爱’的意思。”

D & E。  
他们几乎每天都会念出这个名字。全世界的粉丝都在和他们一同呐喊着。  
谁在谁的手掌心里，谁所有的答案又是谁。  
早已人尽皆知的秘密，除了他们自己，还有谁不清楚？

每到这种时候，李东海就觉得李赫宰的sense是世界上最棒的。

“所以，你那天才那样问我了？”  
光着身子却不觉得冷，李东海的目光又缠上李赫宰的脸，这一次毫无退缩之意，只充盈着汩汩热流与饱满的爱恋。  
不拒绝他的吻，为什么呢？因为喜欢吧。  
他们是相通的，甚至不用言语说明也能互明心意，当他叫他“赫宰啊”，男人便明白自己的名字被赋予了多么珍贵的意义。

这会儿被热切注视了的人反倒学会了敌进我退，握着对面东海的手摩挲几次，十分嫌弃似的开了口：  
“呀，你下次亲人之前能不能想好啊，懵冲，亲错了怎么办？”  
“我没亲错，”李东海执拗地反驳，伸手一把揽近他的身体，认真道，“我没亲错，啤酒罐里我倒了半杯水。”

原来，那一夜的楼梯间里终究不存在任何一份坦荡诚实，两个小心翼翼的坏孩子为了尝一口糖，撒了同样的谎。

李赫宰低低地笑开，眼角细小的皱褶在黑暗中悄然绽放，原来不是个小傻瓜，他爱上了个装傻的小骗子。  
“呀，没有这样占便宜的，我得讨回来。”他轻声道。  
“那你试试。”李东海学着他的语气挑衅他。

于是李赫宰偏头，轻轻衔住了李东海的嘴唇。  
今夜没有酒精了，只有澄明的月光。他们浅酌一口，而后专注地陶醉于彼此的气息。  
李赫宰果真用一个更甚于那晚的湿润亲吻向李东海讨要赔偿，不顾那人是否温顺，尽情用唇舌灌注他喷涌的爱意。李东海又环着他的脖子了，他的胳膊环过他的后颈，手指放松地垂下，有一下没一下把玩他的毛衣。这样的拥抱方式令他们熟悉中生出一种奇妙的背德感，仿佛他们还只是从前那般纯粹的关系，却在彼此身上发泄着禁忌的情感欲望。

朋友不会知道李赫宰接吻时喜欢吮对方的舌尖。朋友不会知道李赫宰被舔弄上颚时会激动地轻颤。  
只有李东海知道，只有李东海在他怀中，享受与他接吻时轻飘飘的感觉。

谁说他们是朋友的？  
他们是彼此唯一的俘虏，唯一的主人。

自然的吮吻与厮磨，自然的互相抚摸，自然的粗重喘息，激烈缠绵的拥吻可以把最干净的空气变成暧昧弥漫的薄雾。嘴唇短暂分离又相遇，李东海恍惚睁眼，伸手去掀人衣角时刚好看到李赫宰抬起手臂，脱毛衣的动作干净利落。

他们果然是最佳的默契。

李东海向来喜欢看李赫宰抬手脱衣的动作，肌肉紧绷又舒张，男人的第三根肋骨在光影里微微凸显，在那之上藏着他勃勃跳动的心脏。  
他愿成为他的第三根肋骨，静静潜伏在那心脏之下，借着那给予他力量的热源，他什么都能做到。

李东海不是李赫宰的第三根肋骨，神却赐他比这更珍贵的。

神爱世人，一切信他的，不至灭亡，必得永生。  
他甚至将他们赐予彼此。

他们在月光的缝隙里相对而坐，李东海探过身去，虔诚的轻吻在男人肋上留下短暂的印记。于是李赫宰闭上眼，顺势俯下身将他的头肩裹入怀中，以同样的亲吻安抚他的脊背。

大约是夜色太深，原本温柔的唇舌，不知何时也沾染了浓重的欲望味道。李东海抬眼，李赫宰的脸面对着窗外的月光，绷紧的下颌线蒙上一层奇异的性感。  
“呀，朋友不太会做这种事吧？”他突然歪头狡黠地笑，抬手便覆上男人肿起的腿间。  
朋友永远不会做这种事，那里是象征着性欲与征服的器官。

和他比起来小了些的手在家居裤上来回摩擦，李赫宰没出息地哼了一嗓子，作势便要打人，手举了一半又突然顿住，眼神幽幽落在李东海同样高耸的性器上。

……

“呀，犯规，这是犯规啊……”  
仅仅过了五分钟，局势便有了微妙的翻转，李东海带着哭腔的嗓音招人得很，甫一入耳便令人血脉偾张。李赫宰探身半压过来，绷起青筋的左臂撑住床，藏在黑暗里的右手则快速而规律地运动着，弹奏一首淫靡的歌曲。  
他的动作比李东海粗重猛力许多，不知疲倦似的，反复擦过男人已经湿润的柱身和铃口，甚至连搏动的囊袋也不放过，过于激烈的折磨很快将东海的脸晕成重重潮红。  
坏心眼的人就爱看他的傻瓜慌乱皱眉的小模样，挑起的唇角越咧越大，笑容温柔又暧昧，最后他低头，嘴唇与男人的茎身碰出一声响亮的“啵”。

“哈，知道了，知道了…”忍不住喘息的奶猫儿不自觉地挺腰，讨好着求饶，“算我输，别弄了，我给你做……”  
李赫宰满意地撤了手，好整以暇地对着他敞开腿。

众所周知，李东海没有胜负欲。  
谁信呢。

一上手便知道这家伙又憋着不服气呢。李东海的手小些，一根一根慢悠悠裹住硬物，末了挑眼笑着看他，柔软的手心轻缓地揉搓几下，动作暧昧到骨子里。  
他使出浑身解数玩弄着他的阴茎，不知是谁手上的粘液滑落时滴在腿根处，李赫宰死死盯着李东海迷离的神色，后锥升起一股又一股酥麻。

“舒服吧？”李东海舔舔唇，甩了甩酸麻的手，“呀，可是你怎么还不射？”  
李赫宰玩着他细软的发丝，闻言骄傲哼笑一声：“舒服是舒服，还没到那种程度。”  
“是吗？”李东海眨眼，用力按了按他的前端，那里早已溢出些清液，任谁看也是爽大了的样子。  
“不舒服，这都是什么？”李东海摊手给他看，却被李赫宰一把拉过，他握着他的手重新裹住腿间粗大，这回连腰也跟着轻轻顶动。

两副唇又黏黏糊糊亲到一处去。

李东海莫名其妙红了脸。李赫宰那玩意儿在他手心里四处顶撞，摩擦间几乎生出火来。他又错觉被那火舌吞噬，抽了几次手却被对方越握越紧。  
“唔……”被冷落了不少时间的前端忽地一热，李赫宰的手指也覆上来了。

唇分时激动的喘息再也掩藏不住，粘稠的空气陡然摩擦出火热，二人攀着对方的手，跨间猛烈跃动起相同的频率。  
他们同为男人，最懂得如何让彼此耽于汹涌的快乐。

“快点……”李东海胡乱低喃着，腰已经彻底送进李赫宰手里去，互相抚慰的快感令他莫名疯狂，只想再贴近一些，再贴近一些。  
李赫宰皱起眉，费力地想吻去李东海额角的汗滴，初时的温柔早已不在，此刻他们的动作已经称得上野蛮，然而奇特的是，没有人感到痛，似乎痛苦都溶解在了非比寻常的刺激与快感旋涡中。

他们本就是合二为一的灵魂，该再贴近些，再近些。

“嘶……过来……”李赫宰有些急了。  
他拉过李东海汗涔涔的手臂，男人顺势落进他大敞的怀中，他的手环过李东海的腰，感受充满弹性的臀肉稳稳落在自己的大腿上。  
李东海用力向前挺身，他们同样的火热终于真正合二为一。接着李赫宰修长的手指便握过来，茎身碰撞激起一声难耐的低吟。

“这样、不会太色了么……”李赫宰的猫儿通红的脸埋进了他的手臂，声如蚊呐，在他耳边扩散开羞涩的余韵。  
李赫宰努力平复了一阵子呼吸，再去看李东海的眼时忍不住笑开：“呀，你又演什么呢……”

还演，不是说色吗，那偷偷脱他裤子这双手是谁的？  
李东海啊，最会欲拒还迎。

松垮的家居裤被远远抛起，乖巧落进李东海杂乱的睡衣堆中央。大床上的两个人话没说上几句，复又掀起激烈的呻吟喘息。

白色浊液喷洒在李东海腹间那一刻，李赫宰恍惚地意识到，问题可能有点麻烦了。

这家伙太性感了…他原来就这么性感来着吗？  
完蛋，他现在就想上了这家伙。

真正做全套毕竟不同于简单的玩乐，他们没有任何准备工作，李东海刚刚爽得眼睫微颤，趴在李赫宰怀里像只刚吃饱的小猫。  
李赫宰不知道他会有多痛，腰部又能否承受自己的力量。  
他们明天的行程是白天的杂志拍摄和晚上的舞蹈练习。

如果不是李赫宰的心跳声出卖了他的想法，大概就是李东海真的住进了他心房，某人脑海中的想法竟被猜个八九不离十。  
“…你要进去吗？”翻涌的余韵过后，李东海窝在他肩膀里，突然出声问他，“你想？”  
“不，不想。”李赫宰佯装平静，偷偷咽了咽口水。  
“可以啊，进来也行。可是，这个要怎么做才对？”依旧是艳若桃李的一张俊脸，眸中却闪着新奇兴奋的光。

李赫宰想，李东海大概把事情想得很简单。  
他只是想和自己一起舒服。

所以李东海说，进来也行。然后他转身趴下，将下身毫无保留地暴露在男人面前。  
因为是他爱了很久的朋友。  
后来，他们的友情走到了尽头，却迎来了爱情。

这是第一次的庆祝仪式。

李赫宰的下身隐隐地痛起来，那痛连着心跳，将他抛上高空，又猛地丢进李东海的怀里。  
他缓慢地伸手，终于触到了身前男人的臀瓣。

昏暗的房间里视线总是不明朗，李东海垂着头，盯着床单上的绰约的花纹勉力看了几秒，忽然感到身后人的动静。  
臀缝里鲜明跳动的热源再度蒸红了脸，他索性闭上眼，感受完全未知的体验。

这是只有李赫宰能给他的体验。  
李赫宰将自己的器官插入他的身体内部，然后他们便紧紧连为一体，他们的灵魂将互相镶嵌。  
李东海莫名期待着那一刻。

然而李赫宰最终没有进来。  
他只是反复地抚摸着李东海的后臀，火热的硬挺时不时滑过湿漉漉的臀缝，李东海不意轻哼了几声，连忙疑惑地咬住牙。  
明明赫宰也没做什么，为什么他总忍不住出声？  
“你的腰不行。”李赫宰的手按上李东海的腰窝，温热的，柔软的，莫名放松了他略微紧张的神经。  
“那你这个怎么办？”李东海反手抓住他胯下跳得欢快的玩意。  
“……”没出息的男人又吞了吞口水。

李赫宰莫名有些气恼的。  
李东海的玩法他在那300G的硬盘里不是没见过，可一旦做这事的人变成了东海，李赫宰便忍不住气他。  
这家伙看了多少，又是从哪个女人那里学来这些把戏的？

即便是粗糙的男人，不见光的腿根处皮肤也是最柔嫩的，李赫宰从未想象过在那处徜徉的感觉。李东海的手引着他的粗物，发烫的物什极缓慢纳入腿间。  
过于混乱的心跳逼得李赫宰深吸一口气，没等说什么，便感觉李东海猛地并拢了双腿。  
“呀！”这埋怨的一嗓子沙哑得不像话，成了李赫宰最后的话音。

比心跳更混乱的细小水声响起，茎身分泌的滑液将李东海双腿湿了个透，李赫宰的动作愈发放肆起来了，李东海能感受到，男人的激动来自于他刻意并紧的双腿，更来自于侵犯他的假想。  
他握着那火热的钥匙，执意地打开他身体深处的那扇门，进与出交替重复，不依不饶的尝试终于搅乱了他所有的气息，泪水的闸门被打开，他崩溃低吟一声，竟开始不顾羞耻地挽留。

这便是李赫宰二十年的好友。他们同为男人，他跪在他身下无力地呜咽，被彻彻底底地占有侵犯。

柱身穿过会阴，在跨前与李东海的前端会合，汁液被涂抹在粉红一片的下身，令人耳红的气息在房间蔓延。  
“嗯……赫宰……”李东海不住低声念男人的名字，情不自禁阖了眼，脑中飘荡团团暧昧的红云，双颊浮起永远不会褪去的红霞。  
让他也沉沦在这一夜吧，让他只呼唤这一个名字。  
那个名字的主人，是他最爱的朋友，他重要的爱人，没有谁能将他们分开。

两相碰撞是汁水四溅的火花，四目相对是缠绵似水的星河，终于，他们跳完这一场激越的双人舞，李东海腿间沾染了只属于李赫宰的白色，李赫宰抱住他，面颊晕上只属于李东海的红。

天花板被月光切割成完美的方块，李赫宰仰头望着朦胧的深灰，忽然在那片宁静的灰色中描摹出了他的东海的模样。  
他看见球场上奔跑的男孩子，在自己嘴角画下一抹充满兴味的微笑，那时他们只是刚认识的同事。  
他又看见那个男孩子躺在练习室地板上气喘吁吁地傻笑，自己走过去用力地将他拉起，于是他们成了惺惺相惜的朋友。  
然后他看见入伍前，那人在咖啡馆的门口给了自己一个无言的拥抱，怀抱里深深情谊不言而喻，他们早将彼此视作不可分离的家人。  
深灰的尽头是男孩的眼泪，他退伍那一天，自己对着镜头认真地许下承诺，从此，他们是一辈子的固定同行人。

无论晴雨，不分昼夜，他们争吵着相爱，哭泣着拥抱，认真地互相占有，大笑着并肩同行。  
那回忆和未来联结着的喜怒嗔痴，便是他们最清晰的模样了。

李赫宰和李东海是什么关系？  
像同事的家人，像家人的朋友，像朋友的爱人。

第二十年冬天，友尽，爱来。

-Fin-


End file.
